Romeo hearts Juliet
by TobyMann142
Summary: This is my terrible "modernization" adaptation I wrote in the 9th grade. Read it if you dare, it's rather cringy.
1. Warning

Proceed to this adaptation with caution, this was a assignment I had to in 9th grade. If you hate this, it's alright, I too think it's terrible. If you like this for whatever reason, don't look forward for more. I rather be poor in New York than to finish this.

This story will not be broken into chapters so I would recommend downloading this as a ePub. Expect A LOT of misspelling and god awful writing. Finally, maybe in the future, I'll do a commentary and read along for this, making fun of it and what not.


	2. The story

There once was two schools in fair Verona who disagrees with each other, Montague and Capulet. But soon, two high school students, the radical Romeo and the attractive Juliet will become madly in love with each other to stop the schools hating each other. If you didn't get this paragraph, sit down and open your ears for an amazing story of Romeo hearts Juliet.

We first start off outside of the two schools where we see our Capulet supporters, Sampson and Gregory. They start talking about their day at school and how much they hate the Montague school being close to them. "Man, I would flip them off if I could." Said Sampson, "I agree with you on that. Uh oh, here comes the 'most intelligent' Montages." Said Gregory. Here we see two Montague supporters, Abraham and Balthasar. "What was that saying about flipping us Montagues off?" Said Abraham, "I uhh..." Abraham made Sampson flinch. "WHAT WAS THAT SAYING!?" "Is the hidden camera on?" Sampson whispered To Gregory. "No." "Then I don't flip you off." Said Sampson, Gregory put on his brass knuckles, "Are you looking for a fight?" Abraham's eyes opened wide, " I'm not." "Well if you are, I'm not looking forward into it." Said Sampson, "You're going home in a box when it's over!" Said Abraham, "Take that back! Or you're latterly going to bite the dust!" "I'll like you to see you try." "Then bite my fist!" Yelled Sampson. They fought each other so much, that Benvolio stopped reading and ran to the fighting supporters, "Part fools! Put down your fist; you know not what you do." Said Benvolio, then the mighty jock Tybalt from Capulet School walked toward to Benvolio and said, "Hey geek this isn't the eighteen hundreds, be quiet so I can beat those Montague students!" "Tybalt, just calm down and..." Tybalt interrupted Benvolio's sentence, "Don't tell me what to do! This is why I hate the Montague school! This is why I want to fight!" Said Tybalt. There was a huge fight that include the supporters, the brain, and the jock. People was screaming in fear so loud, that the counselor of both schools ran into the fight, "Stop fighting right now!" Yelled the counselor, they all looked at the counselor then to each other. They stopped fighting and the counselor cleared his throat,"All of you! Detention! Following by a meeting in that detention!" Announced the counselor. Later that day, all of the students from both schools were sitting down in detention, the counselor walked in and started his speech, "This fight has gone far enough!" Complained the counselor. "You all always fight in school grounds and you all are close to become seniors! Not only I, but parents are having enough of this crap! So whoever fights again, will be thrown to jail!" The counselor announced, "Does everyone understand that?" "Yes sir" agreed the students. "Good, you can all go home now."

Everyone went home, Benvolio walked down the sidewalk to meet with his cousin Romeo. He heard that Romeo was trying to ask Roseline to go on a date with him. "Good evening, Romeo!" Said Benvolio, "What's up, Cuz?" Said Romeo, "Nothing much, just walking down the sidewalk with a ton of work." "Why do you always have a ton of work?" "For extra credit." "You have straight A's on you last report card!" "Yeah, but you know, a straight A student always loves extra credit." Said Benvolio. They finally made it to Romeo's house, Romeo put his skateboard down and plopped down to his couch and watch some MTV, Benvolio joined with Romeo while he worked on some homework, "So, how's your relationship with Roseline?" Said Benvolio, "Very terrible man, she said that she couldn't go out with a lazy hippie like me!" "You're a lazy hippie?" "She is right about the lazy part, but do you see me caring about the environment? Do you see me bathing in mud? Do you..." Benvolio stopped Romeo's sentence "I get it, I get it! The best way is to forget about her." "But how can I forget the most attractive student in the entire Montague school?" Romeo beseeched Benvolio, "Just meet other chicks, there's other girls you can date with." "Wow, why didn't I think of that? Thanks bro, I promise to meet another chick by tomorrow, or some other day!" "Well I better go, you know how much my mother cares about me." Said Benvolio. He walked outside of the door and gave Romeo a good luck thumbs up.

The next day, we now see Paris and Principle Capulet, they are talking about the upcoming 1500's themed dance where everyone has to wear 1500's clothes and masks. "So enough about the dance, let's talk about my daughter." He seems to be glad with what he is about to say, "I want you to marry my daughter, she can be shy and say no, but make sure you marry her, her name is Juliet."

Wow, Juliet is 16 and her father already wants her to be married? That hilarious, LOL! Oh wait, I'm off track again, *clears through*, ok let's get back to the story.

"Married to the principal's daughter? That sounds great." "Yes, but you have to soon propose to her and I will think of the date of the wedding! Hey where is the school's class president?" Asked Principle Capulet, "I'm right here sir!" "I want you to place all these fliers around the school announcing about the 1500's dance!" "I will do it right away, sir!" "And don't forget to hand some to the students!" Said Principle Capulet. The school class president put fliers all around the school and gave some to the Capulet students, now he is down to one more and he doesn't know what to give it to. But he now sees Romeo with Benvolio walking with each other, and the school class president does not know if those two are Capulets. "Hey, hey you two, over here!" Shouted the school class president, "you two look like you like to party, here is a flier to the 1500's themed dance!" Romeo and Benvolio looked confused, they did not know there was a dance, but they both went, "Meh." They walked towards the announcer and Benvolio took the paper. "Let's see what we have..." Romeo took the paper "Hey let me read this." "Can you even read?" "Do you watch anime?" "I watch anime!" Shouted the school class president.

*cricket sounds* Oh why does a cricket always have to appear in every awkward moment like this!? *crushes cricket with a copy of Romeo 3 Juliet* Ok let's continue.

"Ok, I'm just gonna read this" Romeo clears throat and coughed, "Attention students of the Capulet school, we are proud to announce the 1500's dance! The dance is in a 1500's theme and ONLY Capulet students can go, the school will supply 1500 themed clothes in case that no one has some, our school chefs will cook fancy food that only cost $7.99, drinks are only $3.99 that includes Coca-Cola, Mountain Dew, Nuka-Cola 'just for the gaming people', and the best non alcoholic wine by yours truly the Capulet family, and finally when you want to leave, be sure to stop by and receive a free iPad Air! Do not worry, we have plenty in stock! See you soon at the 1500's party- signed by yours truly The Capulet Principle."

Ok, forget this job, forget this story, I'm going to a fancy party and receive a free iPad! What's that? The story still continues at the party? I will be there!? Read dang it, we still have more to go? Ok, ok, I will, gosh! Anyways, let's continue.

Romeo's eyes opened wide, "DUDE! We have to go to that party!" Said Romeo excitingly, "For fancy food, for Fallout 4 Nuka-Cola, for free iPads!" "And chicks!" "What?" "Never mind." Benvolio rolled his eyes at Romeo. "But how are we going to enter the party? We're Montagues, and we have to do it for Nuka-Cola. FOR NUKA-COLA!" Panicked Benvolio, "Simple, we just have to rename our names to one of the past Capulet students, then we will be in there in no time!" "That's a great idea! And I thought I was the person who gives good advice." They both jump in the air and high five each other.

Meanwhile at the Capulet's limo, Lady Capulet is ready for the dance and she is waiting impatiently for Juliet to get ready, "Nurse, where is my daughter? Call her for me!" Said Lady Capulet, "I will visit her in her bedroom." Said the nurse. We now see Juliet where she is playing and singing Trouble by Taylor Swift with her guitar, but softly. "Juliet! Are you ready to go?" Asked the nurse, "Who wants me now? Is it more of those Capulet boys who wants me?" "No, your mother is waiting for you in the limo!" "I'm on the way, ma'am!" Said Juliet, luckily she was dress up before the nurse called. "Juliet! We don't have all day, hurry up!" Said Lady Capulet, "Hold on, mom! I just need to take a selfie break." Said Juliet as she took a selfie. She ran to the limo as fast as she could and made it, Lady Capulet gave Juliet a smile, "So, how's my sweet, little, Instagram star?" Asked Lady Capulet, "I have over four million followers on my Instagram account." "I love how popular you are on the Internet. So, did you heard what Paris is dressing up as for the dance?" "I'm guessing it's the same as all people." "Ha, ha, not exactly, he is dressing up as William Shakespeare!" "Oh Yeah..." Said Juliet. After a LONG conversation in the limo, they finally made it to the dance very early. They walked down the entrance, they both look around and they both smiled. "Juliet! There you are, we are just unpacking the last pack of Nuka-Cola." Said the packager, "Nice, I would like a bottl-" Lady Capulet slapped Juliet's hand, "Wait until the guest arrives!" Shouted Lady Capulet. They waited until 7:25 P.M. then everyone from Capulet school arrived and had a great time, everyone bust some moves, chefs is still cooking, bodyguards were protecting the entrance, everything was turning out fine. Paris walked up to Juliet and took her hand, "Doth thou take this dance?" Juliet looked confused by what Paris is saying because she never took English class yet, but she said, "Uhh, Sure, I guess."

9:05 P.M. we now see Romeo, Benvolio, and Romeo's best friend Mercutio were walking into the entrance with a pocket full of their college savings, except for Benvolio, he just using his own money that he earn from his parents for being smart. "Stop! Who are you three?" Asked Bodyguard #1, "Sorry man, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Bill, I once was one of the students here." "Bill, huh? Let's see here..." Bodyguard #2 checked the list and said, "Well sorry sir, but are not in the list." Bodyguard #1 slapped Bodyguard #2 in the back of the head, "You idiot! It says that past students can go to the dance if they want to!" "Oh yeah, and that must be your brother, Dill." "Correct sir." "And you two are friends with Mercutio!? Give me some skin Merc!" Said Bodyguard #2 as he does some sort of secret handshake, "Well since you two are friends with Mercutio you can go in for free AND have V.I.P passes, with this, you can have everything for free, that includes food and drinks!" Said Bodyguard #2. They tried their best to not scream with happiness because they know Bill and Dill were not that cheerful. Romeo and Benvolio said, "Thank you, sir." Once they got in the party they all scream "Yoohoo!" They all jump in the air and high five each other.

10:44 P.M. Benvolio was at the stand and was holding six bottles of Nuka-Cola and was glad about himself that he got V.I.P passes, although bad about himself because he have never lied before, but hey, at least he didn't lie to his mother. "Hmm..." Said Benvolio curiosity as sees Romeo sitting down and sighed, "Hey what's up with Romeo?" Benvolio whispered to Mercutio, "I'm not sure, I'll go check on him!" Said Mercutio. Mercutio walked to Romeo and sat down beside him, "Romeo, why are you so sad?" Asked Mercutio, "How have a good time like this without Roseline?" "You're still thinking of her? Come on Romeo, stop thinking of her and have a good time!" Said Mercutio, but Romeo didn't respond, "I have Nuka-Cola!" Romeo is still quite, "Glows in the dark!" Said Mercutio as he pats the beverage on his face. Romeo took the bottle ferociously and drank it, he smacked to see if it's good and it's not bad at all, but then he got all hyped up and ran into the stand.

But since I'm a narrator and a D.J. I'm just going to play a song for him. *Plays Bill Nye remix*

At the stand, Romeo drank three bottles of Nuka-Cola at one time, and man does he loves that stuff.

Hmm, maybe I should try one. *Romeo takes the bottle* Forget this dance! I'm going to Target and buy myself a pack! What's that? Romeo is about to meet Juliet? Ok, I'll turn on the song, but then Romeo finally sees the shy but attracti- What's that? That's a guy in a long powdered wig? You know what? I quit! "Come on ma-" No! No! I'm not reading anymore! You can read the story! I'm just going to waste my life watching anime and eating ice cream! I'm done! I'm done! *leaves dance* "*Sigh* Well I guess I'm reading now. Let me turn off the quotation marks." Said narrator #2. *turns off quotation marks* That's better, now where were we? Oh yeah!

Romeo finally sees the shy but attractive Juliet.

*Turns on the song "Hello"*

He stopped drinking and ran to a waiter to beseech him, "Who is that lovely woman over there?" Asked Romeo, "I'm a waiter, not a bodyguard! But would you like a napkin? You look like you're sweating." Said the servant, "No thanks, man" said Romeo. Romeo ran towards Juliet, but then a conga line appeared in front of him, "Why do I always run up to a conga line in times like this?" said Romeo, he had no choice but to join the conga line just to meet Juliet. 11:25 P.M. he made it to Juliet, he takes her hand and said, "Well hello there lady, you look very pretty." Romeo kissed Juliet's hand, Juliet is very confused now, "Who are you? We just met like a second ago." "Come with me and I will tell you more." Said Romeo. Romeo taken Juliet's hand and they ran into a room where no one will see them. But Tybalt looked pretty mad about seeing Romeo at the dance, "That voice, it sounded a lot like Romeo! He cannot be at this party, it's Capulets only!" Shouted Tybalt while he reveal his veins on his head, "Calm down, nephew. Why are you so stern?" Asked Principle Capulet, "Uncle, over there is a Montague! He cannot be here!" "Who, Romeo?" "Yes, my worst enemy. I'm going to sho-" Principle Capulet stopped Tybalt's sentence, "I realize it was him when he first walked in. I watched him to be sure if he didn't cause any trouble and he's alright, so just calm down and have some Coca-Cola." Said Principle Capulet. But Tybalt slapped the drink away, "Listen here, gramps. He cannot stay here and I will not let him sta-" Principle Capulet grabbed him by the arm, "Listen here you ungrateful brat! I will not tolerate this behavior any longer! If you fight Romeo, there will be a huge fight! Then we will all go to jail, and me and Mr. Montague would have to close down the only schools we have in Verona! Afterwords I will make you have anger management, so be a good nephew and sit down!" "Ok, GOSH!" everyone turned to Tybalt and Principle Capulet. "It's alright people, you can all continue partying! And don't forget, if you want to leave, stop by the front door to receive a free iPad Air!" Announced Principle Capulet, everyone talked to each and continue to dance. Principle Capulet stop smiling and grabbed Tybalt's collar, "I see you haven't took your medication. Now listen, we are going home early and you are grounded for three months. That means no t.v., no live streaming, no Sunday drives, no Xbox, no YouTube, and nO AFTER SCHOOL SPORTS! Do you understand that!?" Tybalt was about to punch the old oft for punishing him to not let him do after school sports because he has a championship in two weeks, but he put his fist down and said this while grinding his teeth, "Yes, Sir..." As he walked out of the building with his uncle, he flipped off at Romeo while Romeo and his uncle weren't looking.

Meanwhile at the hallway of the Capulet school, Romeo and Juliet were dashing into the science lab not too far from the dance. Romeo gave Juliet a kiss, "So, uh, who are you? Are you one of my fans from Instagram who is spamming 'I 3 you Juliet!' ?" said Juliet, "So your name is Juliet? That's a beautiful name. Allow me to introduce myself, the name's Romeo. I'm just fool who breaks the rules, but you know I'm just cool for you!" Said Romeo, Juliet smiled and gave Romeo a compliment, "Romeo, huh? That sounds like a 'Rome' mantic name! Sorry for the pun there. but you don't look like a fool, you're too handsome to be a fool!" Romeo smiled and laughed, Juliet started to speak again, "So, uh, Romeo, do you 3 me?" Romeo's heart started to pound with joy, "Yes, I do 3 you." Romeo said softly. They both kissed again and again, until the nurse came in, "Juliet, it's midnight. Your mother is waiting for you!" Said the nurse, "who is her mother?" Asked Romeo, "Her mother is Mrs. Capulet, wife of Mr. Capulet, he owns this school." Said the nurse. Romeo's mind was officially blown, was it true she was a Capulet? Was he in love with the wrong person? Was Romeo going to be alone for the rest of his life? Yes, no, and never! So the best he did is gave Juliet his email and phone number so she can contact Romeo whatever she wants, "But first a selfie break. Care to join in Romeo?" Said Juliet. Normally he doesn't do selfies, but how can he say no to a girl like her, "Sure." Said Romeo. He got up close to Juliet than Juliet took a selfie with Romeo, "Call me!" Said Romeo, "I will!" Said Juliet, "Juliet!" Yelled Lady Capulet from far away. Juliet ran to her mother and everything was romantic, but suddenly, Romeo have his first text message from Juliet it says "Meet me at dis address, it's the directions to my house! 208 Capulet street." Than it shows a picture of what her house looks like, "Man, she lives in a life being rich?!" Said Romeo to himself.

Romeo found the location, went to the backyard, and hid in a bush and called Juliet on his iPhone. Luckily she picked up the phone, "Romeo, where are you Romeo?" asked Juliet, Romeo didn't know what to say, he still remembers that Juliet is an Capulet student, "I'm, uh, stuck in traffic. Yeah, this weird dude parked his Lamborghini in the middle of the road saying how much he hates Donald Trump. But who cares about who wins the election, anyways?" Lied Romeo, "That's a shame, I was going to show you my guitar that I play with." Said Juliet. Romeo was surprised, not only he met a girl who is shy, but she is talented to play a guitar. "I'm also popular on Instagram, go look it up, the user name is Juliet Capulet!" Romeo checked out Instagram and he was surprised by how many followers she has, there was also a new photo on there. It's a picture of Juliet and Romeo in a selfie titled, "This is my new boyfriend" with a bunch of heart eyed emojis. Romeo couldn't hold the lie anymore, "I can't take it anymore!" Romeo in medley jump up out of the bush and Juliet flinched, "JULIET! WILL YOU MER-" Juliet interrupted Romeo's request, "Shhh, be quiet! You will wake up Daisy! She is half pit bull, half guard dog, and she will bite your hand off!" Juliet points at her dog and Romeo almost screamed like a girl when he saw the size of that beast, "Please, climb up the family peach tree." Said Juliet. Romeo climbed up the peach tree and made it up to the balcony, "Man, being this close to you, you look like the sunrise from far away." Said Romeo, "Thank you for that compliment. So what were you asking me?" "Oh yeah, WILL YO-" Juliet push her finger on Romeo's lips, "But quietly, please." "Oh right gotcha, will you marry me?" Asked Romeo. Juliet looked pretty happy, "Yes, I will marry you. But do you know a preacher who will be alright with it?" "Do I know one? I know one for many years! You can sometimes see his advertisement on the newspaper." Said Romeo, there was an ad for a drug shop and church that saids, "Need medicine? Need a preacher to get married? Need a place to go to church? Then come in to Friar Laurence's Church and Drug Store!" and it has a picture of a cartoon mascot of Friar Laurence. But suddenly the nurse called for Juliet, "My nurse is calling for me, you must go!" "Aw, can I have some more sugar before I go?" Asked Romeo, Juliet in medley kissed Romeo on the lips, "Tomorrow evening at ten o'clock, it will start. Got it?" "Got it!" Said Juliet. Romeo jumped out of the balcony safely on the grass. As Romeo dashed out of the house, the nurse came in to Juliet's room, "Madam, your mother said it's one a.m., you need to rest!" Said the nurse, "Ok, ma'am. I will be in bed in just a moment." Said Juliet. As Juliet went to bed, she just couldn't stop thinking of him, "Romeo, soon, we will be married. Hopefully..." Juliet yawns, "... we can stop our schools hating each other and we can create peace for both schools." Said Juliet, when she yawned once more, she fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
